As The Blooms Fall
by Jishica Sumeragi
Summary: It all starts in episode 16, with Subaru and Seishirô at 'The' bridge. The first chapter is really the intro....just so people under stand the rest of the story What will Subaru do with his life after Seishirô is gone? Rated PG13 for suicidal issues.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in this story.... nope nope i don't....

Authors note: Major Spoilers of episode 16!!!! Just warning you guys....this is where it all begins.....okie guys???? I'll be posting the 2nd chapter as soon as possible. i had to put this intro so people wouldn't be comfussed on what was going on.....so don't sue me or anything

I walked down the dark sidewalk, the cold wind blowing onto my face. I had my hands in my pockets and i was starring at the ground as i walked. I bumped into a woman walking past me, and i looked up at the sky as i heard a airplane fly over heard. The red blinking lights could be seen in the pitch black sky. The street lights filled the cold decalant road as i headed for no specific destination. I really had no where to go, and i didn't really want to go anywhere. Nights like these is what brings up the thought of my past, the past the seems so painful to my heart.

I saw i young woman sitting on a bench, with short black hair and a black and violet dress. A dress that reminded me of the one _she_ used to have...her eyes gazing on the book she was reading. I turned my eyes back onto the road ahead of me, seeing a bridge tall, and made of steel and metal. It was abondanded and cold looking, i walked along the cold wind nipping at my face. My black bangs whipped in my eyes, my white trenchcoat blew in the wind. I looked down at my gloved hands seeing a red star glowing on the top part. As i got closer i looked up slowly and read the sign 'Rainbow Bridge' and I closed my eyes for a couple seconds. I slowly walked on the bridge the street lights guilding me, the streets was silent and lonely. I stood at the railing in the middle of the bridge and leaned over looking at the cold black water underneath. I saw my reflection in the water way down below, and i lifted my hand and brought it to my eye which was wrapped up in white bandage.

I heard footsteps on sidewalk, and i truned my head to see _him_ walking toward me. A black long tranch coat and dark sunglasses covered his eyes, grey/white shirt underneath and a black tie could be seen. I looked back out to the water and closed my eyes, a picture of _her _showed up in my mind. My head drooped and i looked back at him. He was smiling, he stood next to me and lit a cigaratte. He walked past me and lifted his hand up to his face putting his index up at his face. White soft snow started to fall from the empty black sky He floated in the air and lifted his arm out towards me. My bandge around my eye wiped around as he took off his sunglasses.

The white bandge flew off my head, and went right past his head, his smile got bigger as he looked at me. I focused and brought my head down and my hand to my face and my index finger inbetween my eyes and forehead. I jumped up and he followed and we went through the grey misty clouds. Images of my past floated into my mind, seeing a young man in uniform looking at me his eyes shadowed, a giant cherry blossom tree behind him. Everything happened to quickly yet the fight lasted so long. Each of our attacks made us more and more tired, until finnaly i stopped and looked into his eyes, seeing my reflection in them. As i looked at myself i saw my eye was white just like his..... this was it....this was my chance. I took a deep breath and putted in my final attack. Blood splashed on me and on the dark road underneath us, we crouached in the rubble of what used to be a bridge.Holding on to my coat he burried his face in my chest and i rested my hand on his shoulder.

So many emotions ran through my vains, love....hate...he slid down my arm under his wrapped to his back i held his body up. I felt warm tears stream down my face, and i looked at him as he lifted his shoulders and head up slowly, and give me a warm smile. My eyes burning, i could feel the tears whelling up inside. he leaned over to my left ear and whispered in my ear, but fell over right after. I sta there more tears streaming down my face. I didn't say anything, i just closed my eyes and lifted my head a little but then held him in my arms.

I sat there with him in the pubble of blood in the street. Memories of Seishirô Sakurazuka flipped through my mind as i held him there as a tear ran down my cheek and landed on his face and ran down to his neck. A cheery blossom flew from the sky and landed on Seishirôs chest... i slowly picked it up and held it gentally in my hand. cold gusts of wind blew across the bridge and i let the pink bloom fly away towards the dark cold water that laid below.


	2. It all Begins

**disclaimer: As much as i wish i did....i do not own X or any of their characters....damn**

I woke up slowly, opening my eyes just to see my bland white celing of my apartment. Slowly i sat up looking around my bedroom remembering what had happened last night. Slowly i looked down at my hands...they were covered in dried blood. I sighed as i slide off my bed and headed to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror shocked to see not myself but seishirou...the mark he left on my right eye was glassy and a goldish-white. As i turned the foset to the sink i remembered the smiled he gave me... the words he whistpered into my ear right before he died. Washing the blood off my hands i hated my self more and more...I hated to look in the mirror to see that eye. I kicked the bathroom door violently, hearing the creaking of the wooden door made me settle down a little as i ran my fingers through my hair.

**"I watched you change...**

**I never knew,**

**That you would be,**

**Like all the rest..."**

That smile i would never see again, only in the picture of my memory i could see him. "Subi-Chan!" I heard a happy voice say, i looked up quickly "Hokuto?" I said questionally. I laughed at myself Hokuto...shes not here...what am i thinking? I thought as i walked out the bathroom and our of my apartment. hearing my boots thump on the side walk, i walked along my hands in my trenchcoats pockets. No on was watching my every more, no was folowing me...I looked up ahead to see a road sign 'Rainbow Bridge'.

As i stood infront of the steel bridge, i saw ontop a pole high apon the bridge a figure looking down at me. The wind blew his bangs into his cold eyes as he frowened at me...just starring. Fuma... i thought looking away from the tall broad young man. I kept walking avoiding the cold stare of the _other_ Kamui. the icey whip in the wond made my hair on the back of my neck stand on edge, and made me bow my head down against the sharp wind.

**'You were so true,**

**To good to be true...**

**I trusted you,**

**and fell apart again...'**

Everyone looked at me as i walked into the large room where Hinoto stayed. No one said anything to me, they just starred with sympathetic eyes. I know they saw what happened last night, and they know that i loved him. Dispice the fact that i would act like i hated hin...i loved him and hated him all at once. He killed Hokuto....Seishirou killed my sister. I saw the look on hinotos face, sad, sympathetic, and upset. But as i looked in her eyes i didn't quite see sadness...i saw a smirk, a evil glare seemed to fill them and make them darker. " I greieve on the fact that someone so dear to our fellow seal has passed awasy, but...sadly he was a Harbriger, and it was destiny for him to die in your arms." the dreamseer of the seals said to the group. No i thought. I was supposed to die, not him, thats not the way destiny was supposed to go...no

**'I cannot change the fact,**

**That you're no comming back...**

**So depressed, I'm your Slave...'**

Karen walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, giving me a quick squeeze she let go and backed away blowing my a kiss. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples as i tried to get the pounding out of my head. Slowy i opened my eyes and put my arms down at my side...Seishirou...everywhere i looked there he was standing there goiving me that damn smile. I started to feel dizzy, no i couldn't take it, Seishiros dead. Yuzurihas voice called out to me "Subaru?? Are you okie?" I turned on my heel and quickly sprinted away, bumping into people on the way. I heard Soratas voice yelluing my name as i ran away. No...No... i chanted in my mind.

I locked my apartment door, and sighed taking in deep breathes. Stumbling into the bathroom i closed the door and opened the medicine cabnet looking for Advil. as i opened the packet and saw all the tiny little pills, i popped each one out one by one, and took them all one at a time.

**'Betray me, you're not the one...**

**to be trusted with my love,**

**Betray me, you're not the one...**

**who should be trusted with my love.'**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo yo yo!!! There is my second chappie!! i hoped you liked it....and i'm starting on my 3rd chappie now.....sigh.......me oh my oh chicken pie.well okie dokie then...R R please!!! thanks much!!!Oh ya and thank you forthe reviews!!!I love you people!!!!


End file.
